Now it's personal
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: Breackdow was too far injuring Miko as he did this last time. Now he will have to face the consequences at the hands of BulkHead.
1. Nghitmare

**I beg leave to readers, since this will begin with a content heavy and a little aggressive. The scene below is a little heavy, and even shocking, but is one that will initiate the plot.**

**Bulkhead can be big and giving afraid, but he has a kind heart and afraid to hurt smaller beings that he. But how far will this code of honor?**

**He endured it all and even hold your instincts to daredevil before Optmus orders. Until one day Breackdown was too far with their wickedness. **

**He wounded Miko in a way more imaginable and gross it released all their beliefs. **

**Now Bulkhead will behind your enemy and will want revenge for her but not for him.**

That morning, Miko had no school, it was a Sunday morning, she had spent the night at the base and as promised, Bulkhead had taken her to a trail. This was a favourite time pass of two friends from when the two met and never parted, and the trend was becoming increasingly linked.

The connection so strong that it has become a weak point in Bulkhead, where his greatest enemy, Breackdown knew where to attack. It was enough to threaten the little girl that Bulkhead was flying around your neck.

But this time Breackdown was willing to meet with his threats or piro go far beyond. He would know very well how to achieve Bulkhead.

Kill the girl wouldn't be enough. He wanted to leave her alive, but leave a mark, a suffering, those who leave it marked for the rest of his life.

He already had in mind what to do.

Organized some soldiers and noted the time that both were alone.

The Bulkhead was clearing the way in robot and Miko sitting on a stone. Was perfect for a surprise attack.

At that time a green light opened and Bulkhead can see Breackdown coming out with a few soldiers.

"It looks like I'm messing up a romantic moment."

"Miko. Hide. "

"I don't want to mess up ...".

That's when Miko ran into one of the stones that Bulkhead noted that Breackdown ran into it while the soldiers rushed to him. The impression that he had was that they multiplied every punch it.

Their concern was the Miko who was being hunted by Breackdown until he took her. He heard her screams. In the beginning were of anger, demanding their freedom. He knew that she would punch and bite it until they drop. But in that one of the soldiers shot him in the neck and he fell with all soldiers over and immobilizing it. He could see Breackdown right but couldn't see what was happening.

But suddenly the cry of Miko became a cry of despair, of pure horror. He tried to come off, but there was no way with a pistol in his neck.

"I want to see if what they say about the young human is truth." He heard Breackdown mean with malice.

The cries of Miko now were the worst. He never heard a scream like that, even when he broke his leg.

Miko felt something aching in it, foçando, but it was not total. But she saw that he liked to do it.

Finally the screams ceased and Breackdown heaved Miko on the floor.

"I haven't talked to one day make a visit for her."

He was released and Breackdown and his soldiers have disappeared in light green.

Bulkhead ran to where Miko was and came across a scene that shocked. Shocked more than the extermination of Sparklings on Cybertron.

Miko was naked quite scratched and bruised.

He felt a true incompetent at that time. He bent down and didn't know what to do. She was curled up crying.

He was slowly putting together his hands in shells to have it between his hands and stood up for him. Took it close to her face and with her soft voice said.

"Turned Out Miko. Is with me. "

He felt those small hands shaking your fingers.

Bulkhead sat on the floor and started crying, rocked back and forth on the pendulum.

He didn't know what to do.

The pain was terrible.

He stood there motionless with her, both crying.

He knew it was such covers Breackdown atrocity, but not imagined that it was at this level.

It was before that body fragile and wounded, bathed by her tears and warmed by his hands which he swore and even though he had to break any code of conduct, he would kill Breackdown.

**Original**

Peço licença aos leitores, pois essa irá começar com um conteúdo pesado e um pouco agressivo.


	2. Hospital

BulkHead Entered by green bridge with Miko on your hands. It was closed as a shell, his face was of pure pain.

"Jack. His mother is on duty? "

"Yes ..."

"Ratchet. Turn and leads Miko for the hospital. Now. "

"That was it? You will now want to be giving the order? The girl broke a nail? "

"If you didn't want me to break your listning to. Do what I say. "

It arrived, he noticed Optmus with his fatherly love that had something serious in the air.

"BulkHead. "Show me the Miko. "

As soon as he noticed the wet eyes of BulkHead and looked inside his hand, he turned his face closing his eyes. All there have noted that a very strong pain reached Spick in full, so that their emotions could not be controlled.

"Ratchet. Do not discuss. Turn and bake miko for the hospital. Jack go with them and BulkHead track. "

So Ratchet turned it felt like they had something wrong and very seriously there. Miko was not with clothes. Had things broken, and she was bleeding, his vital functions were out of sync.

"Jack connects to his mother. Say that the case is serious. "

"As well."

"I will talk to you, because I know that is mature enough. I think Miko was raped. "

The young man's face was pale. Who would do this to her?

"I caught the motherfucker ..."

"I think that was not human."

The ambulance stopped at the hospital when doctors and June came to rescue of Miko. The driver's side of a white and red came. June the faced against like, but at the time that she note the format of the blue eyes she recognizes the Autobot doctor and makes a sign of consent that he follow up where doctors consent.

Miko will wound on a sheet. He knows that she needs to hear a familiar voice at that time and the hand of Jack wouldn't help, and probably not even in holoforme, BulkHead would pass from the waiting room.

Ratchet may only follow up the part Miko emergency, after doctors pushed to the side when she went into surgery. He returned frustrated to the waiting room where he noticed a green man brown hair with gray streaks at the side of a lean woman in jeans and denim jacket over a white blouse. With black hair and ponytail.

"Now just wait."

"I'll kill Breackdown. I will make it feel a lot of pain. " BulkHead mumbled.

"Be calm now BulkHead. Once you're back from surgery, she'll need a lot of you. Forget it. "

"You have not seen it happen. You weren't there. "

"You had no guilt."

The cries of Miko's head exploded yet BulkHead.

Ratchet later was asked to return to the base. It would not be easy to explain to John what had happened. The boy is old enough to know things, but is much more sensitive, or like many, will lead to the personal side too.

BulkHead finally stood alone with Jack waiting time that you would be allowed, even if from afar to see Miko.

The absence of the natural family, and his foster family traveling, finally Mr. Fowller signed the papers and authorised the visit of BulkHead.

Upon entering the room, Miko was already in the room, there was dressing as didn't say who was the aggressor, tried to take care of possible diseases, prevent possible unwanted pregnancy, and made all the arrangements.

Now she was just recovering from anesthesia.

He arrived with his face close to her ear and said at her hearing.

"I'll be here Miko."

"Buuuk." She mumbled so weak that neither came out almost.

He picked up on his hand and kiss back.

Was happy because she survived.

"It was just a nightmare ... But I'll be your dream good. "

She lifted his weak hand. Goh took over and led to his face. She knew his holoforme form. She knew he was right there beside him, and that he would never leave her alone.


	3. My dear Miko

That morning Miko opened his eyes for the first time without the effects of the sedative only painkillers for pain.

His room was filled with flowers with loving tickets from colleagues in the school, Mr. Fowller, professors, but there were some that had been harvested in different places that she already knew that if treated.

She looked around trying to recognize the place. Was a hospital room. The memory of the nightmare was still very strong in his mind. His eyes fell on the man in white and red, with blue eyes and gray hair in front and the other that she knew it was BulkHead.

She recognized you Ratchet the white man, and smiled. Never had seen Ratchet so caring how that day.

RETURNING DAYS AGO

Breackdown back to base with an air of satisfaction. That guy did not please anyone present there, even Megatron.

He had primed something without consulting their leader, but none of the soldiers were willing to talk about what was everyone was fearing for their lives. The order was. Open up your mouth would die.

Breackdown just entered in their corner and if played in what could be his bed of a glorious way.

"What you got Breackdown?"

"Why do you want to know Knockout?"

"You know that Megatron does not like anything without his approval."

"Oh. But when it comes to hurting one of those terrible human or one of those Autobots until he'd like. "

Knockout felt a malaise. What he would have done. He knew that this guy was so cruel that even Megatron already swallowed dry before their cruelties.

"What do you got?"

"Let's say that I fulfill my word to an old friend." He said before falling in their charge with a smile that made Knockout shudder.

Currently.

"I haven't liked attitudes of Breackdow Lord Megatron."

"Nobody here likes. Noticed that the soldiers prefer mine in the mouth of an active volcano to accompany him on a mission. " StarScream came into the conversation without being asked.

Megatron the faced with so much anger that he flinched his wings did like the ears of a dog scared, but he had to agree. Since that day he rode very strange and the soldiers acted up as if they were not only scared, but with disgust him. Preferred to a painful death, but for them to Nice of a volcano than follow the Decepticon on a mission.

Miko with difficulty and with Rafael's insistence that she was helping take the meal that she insisted be the worst of all in the hospital.

"Let's Miko. I promise that as soon as you get out of here I take you to eat those things which I consider crap, but you insist on eating. " Ratchet was referring to fast-food sandwiches which she loves.

He noticed the look lost, but serious BulkHead. He was up to something.

"Ratchet. I know I'm an Autobot, know that we have a duct. But he messed with my Miko. " He cochichava in their ancient language. "I'll hunt him, no matter where it is. I'll kill Breackdow like it did before having the moral rules of Cybertron. "


	4. conversation

The giant hand of Breackdown comes toward Miko. She was frantically trying to get rid of Breakdown, but this was impossible. He was very strong.

She screams while he laughs of his fear. She cries.

At that moment she opens her eyes and stumbles upon clear blue eyes of BulkHead close to her.

"It was just a nightmare."

Miko strives to lift he embraces against your body with no sound, no heat, but in a sense materialized for that moment. The only thing that could come out of that holoforme, was your voice. It was the only thing he had to calm Miko.

On the ship a soldier arrives discreetly to Knockout who asked his help to drop a faulty battery.

"Mr. can I make some questions on the history of Cybertron? "

"Why servant?"

"I was on the ship, but my protoforma was there, I would like to know a little of the homeland."

The Decepticon rummages through the eyepieces.

"Okay, at least gets distracted here."

"There are crimes that are so severe that both Autobots and Decepticons agree that there is forgiveness?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've been picking up those old search disks thrown away and saw that in spite of the war, there are crimes that both sides agree not to happen, but when I went to see, were without registration."

" Yes. There are a few. There are few, but there is Yes. "

Knockout remembered the Massacre of Sparklings with no explanation, that until today nobody had caught who did it. The worst of all. The criminal would be melted to the population see.

"murder of Sparklings. Rape, is what they call here on Earth, in our homeland has a name so ugly that I didn't even dare to mention. The one who did it, he not only made with a female, but made with an alien from a planet that we were searching. He was tortured to death. "

He noticed the servant a little disturbed.

"You know something?"

"Do Not. Just can't imagine someone torturing a female. A be so delicate and so rare these days. "

He returned to his duties.

That he was right. Knockout didn't know what was a female touch, Megatron has lost his wife in an explosion trying to save the lives of Sparklings, StarScream also lost his. He noted that he don't attacks human hair red. Because his female had Red helmet.

But the question was in the air.

Because that conversation shortly after arriving with an air Breackdown so strange in the ears. Out that everyone was aware of the accident with Miko. But nobody knew that it was a rape.

If Breackdown has something with that. We have make something else about this.

**Original**

Ela grita enquanto ele ria de seu medo.


	5. WheelJack

When the news reached the ears of WheelJack, he came running to the Autobots, even if their presence was not pleasant for many there.

But he also had developed ties with Miko after they made HardShell in pieces.

"Miko is still in the hospital. " Arcee responded dryly WheelJack's question.

Was visit's time and it would be easy to a surprise appearance in holoform in hospital room.

He has always been awkward with things, but ended up picking up a flower in any construction site and cum coming in with that guy faded ever in the hospital.

Miko was twisting the nose for food lunch, that BulkHead tried to make eating. She wasn't doing charm, but it was more the depression that prevented her from eating, but so BulkHead acknowledged sue old friend, Miko's eyes lit up.

Were a man alto, brown hair, white jacket with red stripes over a green blouse, but had like all Autobots unmistakable blue eyes, of course with its unmistakable smile and his scar on his lips.

Clear that WheelJack had to do that scene. He got on his knees before Miko and handed the flower to it in that style that made the older gentlemen.

"For the most beautiful Flower of the Woods."

Well. If BulkHead was a kettle. He would blow to whistle.

The details was not said, only that Breackdown had wounded Miko seriously. BulkHead would be telling him what really happened.

Some nurses have arrived to help in the bath,Miko and Arcee was present. BulkHead and WheelJack came out and decided to run a little. So they drifted in the city, he decided to reveal the crime committed by Breackdown.

WheelJack espedaçou a hill of height with a punch when learned.

"Go leave like that?"

"Do Not. But now we have to take care of the recovery of the Miko, she almost died. It was not until the late Breackdown to enter her, or would have killed her. But now all I want and take care of her recovery. "

Back at the hospital, BulkHead and Wheeljack returned to the room of Miko. She had held her hair and Arcee had convinced her to do a makeup. BulkHead smiled.

That one of the doctors came with good news.

Tomorrow she goes to home.


	6. back to base

Miko was back to base that day. She was relieved. It was a safe place for her, of course Ratchet wanted her to recover more, he had to fulfill a promise to take it on a Fast-food.

She walked with difficulty, but was fine. But it was not to make jokes or getting into confusion. Was soon to the sofa and straightened by the television.

Rafael and Jack had not arrived yet at the school so she took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch and sleep.

When he woke up, was just Ratchet, the others had to leave on a mission.

She sat down and looked around.

Ratchet doesn't take his eyes from the monitor, probably didn't notice that she had agreed.

She stood up and walked with difficulty up the ladder.

"Where do you think will sissy. The June orders were left home. "

Miko stopped rigid with the voice of Ratchet behind.

"I need go to the bathroom."

She went down the stairs and headed to the bathroom, that basis at least had bathrooms.

It was not very easy, she was no longer on analgesic effect, but stayed quiet. Returned to the sofa and lay in silence.

Ratchet noting your look upset tried to animate.

" I will fulfill my promise."

"Which One? She didn't remember. "

"The one that did in the hospital. Remember? You eat these junk Fast food. "

"Thanks."

"So boot that smile on that face that we have an appointment for later."

Miko had to recognize that Ratchet was doing his best to be cool with it, maybe try to reward their moments of antipathy with it.

He had stopped moving panels and facing her, supported in a way means lazy on the parapet and trying to pull matter, was when iron broke with his weight and he came to the floor.

On the Miko was frightened, but it was when he realized that everything was fine that he realized that she was wanting to laugh.

"that's okay. Can laugh. Sometimes I forget that this was done by humans. "

"Humans in good shape."

"You are calling me fat? I know who is overweight is your friend ... "

Silence ...

The two fell into laughter.

This Ratchet received the call to open the bridge. When they arrived the Miko's face was flushed and I could see they were laughing. Staff noticed the bars twisted.

"What happened here?"

"I forgot that they could take my weight and have supported me couple chat with the Miko. Result. I fell on the floor and face the Miko gave good laughs. "

"I have missed this?" Bulkhead showed frustration with the situation. Miko was laughing for the first time after the tragedy, and was that he had done this Miracle Ratchet.

Also, see Ratchet fall guy on the ground must have been an accomplished and so much, but luckily the cameras had recorded everything and everyone were there laughing before the recordings of the tumble of Autobot medic who had Miko laugh.

"Now if Optimus allowing me, have to fulfill a promise to Miko who did when she was in the hospital."

"What kind of promise?" The leader did not understand.

"Well, she was twisting the nose to the Green Goo from the hospital, and I promised I would take her to eat in a fast food when she leaves the hospital."

"Well that's true." Agreed BulkHead. "I was there."

"Does the following. Will going with Miko. Bumblebee will pick up Raphael and Arcee find Jack and everyone will there find Miko. It will be good for her to walk around a bit now that came out of the hospital. "

Optmus wanted to stay alone with your thoughts. In fact they had gone to meet with Megatron because he had to report the fact that Breackdown had done with Miko. Finally. A truce was made, and now Breackdown would be investigated on both sides.


	7. The truce

**The following chapter, is the conversation between the Deceptcons and the Autobots. Will be interesting moments, but also reveal sides of Deceptcons who didn't know each other.**

Was the Golden times of Cybertron when Megatron was just a Gladiator. He had come back from the toughest fight and was injured. While sitting on the bed, he felt the gentle touch of thin fingers stroking his face.

"My heart squeezes every time you enter that arena."

"But I like to do that."

"More than me."

"Do Not. Because I love you. "

Megatron remembered it all in seconds when the news was given to him, and that he would have to attend at the place determined by the Autobots.

He had no stomach, but something similar it was twisted with what he was given.

There was a safe distance between the two, the one who wasn't present was Breackdown himself, who refused to attend. Was in their arrogance readying some.

"We know that yours pet human was seriously wounded by Breackdown, but it seems that there was a crime that went beyond acceptable. Because there was a request for a truce on their part, and things turn very strange in my craft since then. "

"Yes Megatron. We have everything to say that Breackdown was too far with their wickedness. Beyond what you can bear. "

Knockout recalled that neither the servants are wanting to stay close to him. All acquired a kind of disgust him.

Megatron recalled that they have preferred to make the mining on the edge of the active volcano than go with Breackdown in a mission.

"That was this crime he committed, or who think he committed?"

In their ancient language, Optmus said the name of the crime, which had been witnessed by two of his soldiers and watched so traumatic for BulkHead.

Megatron took two steps back and not fallen because SoundWave rescued. But noticed that the faceless of Sound Wave was shaken as well. Don't need to have face to this show uprising .

"If this is proven Optmus. Breackdown will be disarmed and detained, will be brought to a neutral ground to run before we all Cybertroniana according to the law. "

He knew that BulkHead would want to fill it with punches and kicks. He would do the same if it was their Sparkmater. He wanted to catch the person responsible for her death and trucida it. Just as StarScream as well.

One of the soldiers approached with his head down. It was the same soldier who had talked with Knockout that day.

"Mr. I was present on the day. "

"Why didn't say your worthless?"

"He threatened us all. Who opened his mouth he would bust our heads with his hammer. "

The soldier flinched on his body.

Megatron prepared to slap him, But Optmus stopped him.

"Megatron. Stop. They are all afraid. Know to what extent they so threatened by Breackdown. "

"It was horrible. I can't stand, but see it, she screaming and Breackdown forcing her ... and.. She begged ... I wanted to stop it, I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't, I was a coward and made it happen. Stand there watching it end and make it a toy. "

No one was expecting the already crazed soldier by his pain, stuck the claws on the chest and pulled off his own spark. Never seen one of them commit a suicide but had been proven that Breackdown had committed a crime and should be punished.

Megatron approached low head to Optmus by shame.

"At that time shall be declared a truce and we will have something in common until Breackdown is punished for his crime. Want to allow me as leader of the Decepticons. Ask forgiveness to Miko. "

**Original**

O capítulo a seguir, será a conversa entre os Deceptcons e os Autobots.


	8. decision

Breackdown realized that things were heavy for him when Megatron demanded his presence in the meeting room. So instead, he tried to pick up two energon cubes and escape.

It was enough to confirm his guilt. Now, was more than proven that Breackdown was guilty of such a crime.

Megatron has Optmus the fact. Both sides would be hunting Breackdown, was that the spacecraft during the truce would not use the camouflage and would be on a fixed point.

"But never that Miko must appear before Megatron. This is crazy! " Arcee was completely in shock.

"Arcee. Megatron feels compelled to act in accordance with a code of conduct, there is a limit for both sides, and her guardian, BulkHead will be there with her. " Optmus tried to reassure.

It wasn't very pleasant for anyone else there present take Miko before Megatron, especially after what happened. But the fact was that they now had a common enemy and uncontrolled and worse, would he have been responsible for other crimes barbarians in Cybertorn.

Ratchet had not reached even with children. Must be trying to animate, Miko hard is that when it tries to do this, just passing by clown.

In the cafeteria all laughed while the gray-haired man told of tombo.

"I supported on iron bars, they warped. When I realized I was with the guy on the ground. Needed to see the expression of Miko. "

The holoforme of green military style uniform spent the arm behind the Chair hugging Miko.

"I wanted to be there to see her tumbling Ratchet. Live is more funny than written. "

"Was that not your face, when WheelJack took flowers to the Miko."

Everyone laughed at the BulkHead face, which almost turned green as the clothes she wore.

All were satisfied when they returned to the base.

"Miko." Optmus lowered to talk to her in a paternal voice. "We need to speak with you."

The girl's eyes fixed on the old leader without understanding anything.

"What now?"

Optimus did not know where to start, or how to explain what was really going on.

"Let me Optmus. These Affairs is a woman. "

Arcee called miko to go to the Observatory.

"It happened something serious?"

"In fact Miko. We contacted Megatron on the fact and this type of crime is not tolerable nor by the Decepticons. Finally a truce was made and as Breakdown fled. We now have a common enemy and we are hunting for him until he was caught and executed in accordance with our laws. "

Miko glared at Arcee.

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"Well. As to what caused her bad was a Decepticon. Megatron is in obligation to apologize in person. "

Miko froze at that moment.

"Don't worry. We are all together with you, and then we noticed that he also was deeply shaken by this. "

"I need time to think."

"As long as you need sweetie."


	9. Forguive me

Miko was not liking the idea of exposing yourself to the Decepticons in that way, but with this truce and resolving hunt Breackdown anyway, she decided to collaborate.

Bulkhead would be there by your side all the time and would not allow to do anything with hwr.

The pangs of violence were no longer physical, but emotional. Often she would wake up in the middle of the night with the vision of Breackdown tearing their clothes and forcing entry into your body did wake up screaming. The pale face and the tears running down his face.

BulkHead to picked up carefully and kept with him until she get to sleep again.

But it has been increasingly unusual nightmares, and Miko has recovered best.

She was willing to accept the idea of going up to Megatron and accept his apology.

Miko was sitting on the shoulder of BulkHead, was visible the State of your heart. She was gasping.

Ratchet was not liking her emotional state, and the idea of putting your emotions in this State.

When realized, were in an open field and a few yards was Megatron, StarScream and Knockout.

Megatron was with an expression upset, just like other.

Megatron stared Optmus. His eyes there was no common anger old Decepticon leader, but another feeling.

He asked to take Miko in his hands.

There was reluctance to BulkHead. But Optmus realized that he would not hurt this time the Miko.

So Megatron felt Miko in her hand, she touched his hand with their little fingers, he felt something familiar, he no longer felt the eras. This sentiment brought memories.

But he did not lead by emotion at this time, he needed to talk to her.

"Miko. I know that is very difficult. But learn what Breackdown did not have forgiveness and he will pay for it. "

With the tip of another finger he made a fondness in Miko's hair and lifted her face, with her finger on her chin.

"I would like to apologize to you on behalf of Decepticon."

Megatron handed Miko back to BulkHead.

Megatron was with a serene face. But he could not understand why the touch of Miko brought fond memories of the past.

He felt not only a desire to avenge what Breackdown did with it, but a desire to protect there.

Now would find Breackdown which was free to commit the worst possible crimes.


	10. tears of Wheeljack

WheelJack came into contact with the base, his voice seemed felled. He had found another extremely human wound next to his ship. His State was regrettable and that of Miko. When they arrived there, he cried with her hands.

He fondled with your fingertips your hair with care. Your looking for a child that age Optmus found her dead kitten.

"I couldn't do anything. I tried, but could not save his life. "

When he found she had already passed the whole night in the cold and had been raining. She ended up dying in his hands. He felt his life going away, its last gasp, its last known pulsar.

Must have been traumatic.

Even being a daredevil, hardened by years of solitude in space, Wheeljack has its limits, and have her feelings. That day they were touched. He held that human hands with both affection and care.

It was a sad thing to see.

Breackdown had made yet another victim. He had caught taste for humans.

Now it would be a priority.

The Deceptcons were warned. Even contradicting Optmus, Megatron's order was to kill if it were seen. Alive or dead.

Neither Knockout that so liked his old friend wanted his presence, there was disgust at look. He had no disgust of humans, but of the deed that he practiced.

Their victims had no chance to fight back or fight and maybe that increase his sadistic pleasure I delight in doing evil.

When they returned at the base, Miko was sitting on the couch beside Rafael that was without going to school. Jack's mother carried a warning that he was cold, and be home a few days.

The boy was with deep red nose and baggy eyes, coughed a lot and Miko helped him with a mug of tea, a recipe that she knew of his country.

"That way you'll catch the Miko cold."

"Don't worry RAf. I am paid the same affection I had with me when I needed to in the hospital. "

At the time the alarm rang and Arcee knew that Jack was in school, but was in danger. He only managed to speak before the connection drop.

"Breackdown is attacking the school."

He was going beyond the limits. Appearing in public and attacking places without any respect.

The green light came about and Arcee joined running with Jack in your arms hurt. Fortunately it wasn't serious injury despite some injuries and places that probably will become the bruises the next day.

WheelJack, Bumblebee and went to the scene, but the scene was not very nice. No one was prepared to see what the crazed Breackdown had done.

There were people injured, some killed majorities youth and children. What was once a school, now it was rubble and debris outside that Breackdown had taken another victim with it.

"This is not! He won't do it again! " WheelJack has turned again and followed the trail of Breackdow willing to rip off his head.

Coming close to where he saw Breackdown already with his victim screaming for help. WheelJack took their swords.

"Drop it your disgusting Monster."

Breasckdown smiled with satisfaction.

"With pleasure." Threw it away.

Wheeljack threw himself against a suicidal fight Breackdown. Where he felt the weight of the hammer hitting his head. But his sword can also cause a deep wound on his waist doing the scream of pain.

WheelJack noticed that he turned and fled vasando enerjon.

He would be willing to follow, but preferred to look for the victim that he never prayed so much for being alive.

He found her SAG between bushes and wound.

"Everything is fine now. I won't hurt you. Trust me. "

He took her in his hands carefully and noticed that she was well, but scared and tired.

"Don't be afraid. I'll take care of you. "

About the Green flare was opened and he noticed Ratchet coming.

"They talked that you followed Breackdown alone ..."

"He escaped injured. But I'm fine. Want to know about it. "

WheelJack showed the girl cowering in his hand as if it were a treasure. Ratchet scaneou.

"Just scared and excoriation. Let's take it to the base, Opmus spoke to lead her to the base. "

WheelJack looked at the young man in his hand.

"Don't be afraid. We are friends. Nobody there will hurt you. "

This WheelJack wouldn't let die. He would do anything to save. He would give his own life.


	11. revanche

Leaking enerjon like Breackdown already could not go very far. Was already weak and unable to practice their evil deeds on large scales. But still do not get satisfied. Actually he had gotten out of control when certain things.

Miko was taking a shower in a private shower that had at the base. Juno, Jack's mother was near. She was afraid of any strange movement. By more than normal were this trauma, was not being easy to overcome. Miko was developing a Agorofobia.

So it was cool for a girl who has already sent Megatron Qatar Chetty in the past. Ratchet resembled her throwing rocks at one of the soldiers to save him from an ambush. The girl was a tough one. Now anything scares. Ratchet was feeling Miss stubborn girl who always gave a way to dodge the green gate and getting into confusion.

Once he left the door open on purpose and she told him to close that was dangerous. Ratchet had wanted to hurl it at the gate to see if it would bring the old Miko back.

Although WheelJack could lead her to one of confusion but he was entertained with humana that he saved and BulkHead was very overprotective.

That afternoon he decided to talk with Optmus. A simple mission to help in their high estimates. He knew that this would help regain their self-confidence, Miko or at least he had hope.

He looked at the girl who stood staring at the video game without stopping. It was no longer being healthy for it. And everyone had to agree with him.

"I've even left the portal open to see if she had those famous escapades. I'm not liking it. "

"It's more that when she starts to react."

BulkHead twisted nose. He was not in order to put the new Miko. But it was the only way to regain their self-esteem. Maybe see him kneading a few things, breaking some stones. Since there was a truce between the Decépticons.

"She can go ocmigo, Bee and Knockout in encalce of Breackdow in the last places he was seen."

"so it is. Not the same. " Complained BulkHead.

"Something she has to do." Retorted Ratchet.

BulkHead twisted the nose again.

"that's okay. But I'll go along. "

"Okay, but keep a certain distance. Miko has to feel you are alone. She has to recover its self-confidence. "

BulkHead twisted face to RAtchet. He knew that the doctor was right, but didn't like what he heard.

By Communicator Ratchet was combining with Knockout on the places we would look for pro Breackdown. BulkHead was not liking to leave Miko near a Deceptcon, but with the peace agreement and a common enemy, now the things would follow another path.

The ride was quiet. BulkHead would be away following Knockout that sent signals to him without that Miko knew it. Any thing strange they would come into action.

Ago was Bumblebee with Miko and Rafael talking. Trying to distract the tension. That's when a pick up blue Knocout threw off the road with full force.

He did not have time to turn to defend himself and fell without consciousness in a corner. It was Brackdown who had located them. Was willing to make more of their evil deeds.

Bumblebee parked, Miko and Rafael came down and rushed to a safe place. While the yellow Autobot was turned to succor the wounded Decepticont began to regain consciousness.

At that moment Breackdown smiled looking for Miko.

"Yearned for me sweetie?"

Miko felt his blood-curdling in this time, the memory of those moments of terror came to her mind. She tried to run, but his legs are not obeyed and they shouted for her BulkHead flee and Rafael pulled her, she couldn't move.

Knockout catching Breackdown trying to hold, but the melee with his old friend was an eminent disadvantage with the difference in strength and by the way the help would take a while to come. BulkHead also jumped on top of Brackdown that looked like a wild animal starting up its prey.

Breackdown tipped Knockout and BulkHead managing to pick up Miko again. Their cries were of sheer terro as he walked with her hands.

"Calm ... Soon will kill its longing. " He laughed while BulkHead recovered consciousness. So Breackdown felt a movement and looked to the side, he noticed a fist serrado hitting his face in full which made Miko fly away and if it wasn't the saving hands who least expected, SoundWave, it would have died on the rocks.

BulkHead was furious this time.

His face was transformed into a totally wild expression in a way never seen before, not Wheeljack had seen him like this before.

He jumped up from his demolition ball Breackdown screaming with all their hatred.

"Never! Ever! Stir again with my girl! " He went on to clobber Breackdown with his wrecking ball without stopping.

Nobody did anything to prevent.

Miko's eyes were wide and shining for the scene that she saw BulkHead destroying that monster that had wounded his heart.

He was the alpha male defending his female.

"Stay away from my girl!"

BulkHead stopped before killing him. He wanted him to stay alive so that Megatron arrived. He wanted a trial and see the consequences in accordance with the law.


	12. Breakdown The demon

Breackdonw was tied and kneeling in front of everyone. BulkHead was already calm with Miko on your hands. He had come back to that old and kinda BulkHead as before. He held in his hands with affection.

Ratchet was doing repairs on Kncockout who tried to understand what was going on since that time.

So Megatron arrived he faced Breackdown, they cling by the neck.

Will confessing. I know it has a lot more crimes there than what we know here on Earth. "

After the played against the stones.

Breackdow started laughing.

"Say what? I don't regret anything. I pride myself on each victim and each life destroy. "

Everyone looked in shock for the blue robot which has shown both contempt that ate the Decepticons did not believe in what they were facing.

As much as there was a rivalry between the two sides. Had codes of conducts and behaviors.

Certain crimes would be intolerable and punished with death.

It would be such a criminal Breackdown scandalized the two sides at a time on Cybertron, with the massacre of Sparklings, the rape of two femmes and others who were without explanation until all have to leave the planet?

Megatron Gathered Breackdown by neck again and pitched with such force the stones than heard noise of lada kneading.

"Start talking."

"I just wanted to know ...His femme screamed as well as yelled at me one day? "

"What?" Megatron was filled with disgust, hatred. Finally he stood before whom he always wanted to be. The murderer of his SparkMater. The worst that he has always been there. Before him, pretending to be his ally.

"She screamed so much. And I loved it. The more she screamed I liked. But it did not work as the femme of StarScream. This Yes gave me. ... I thought he didn't like femme. He had the most delicious of Lacon. Died calling for him ... "

Breackdown did not have time to finish. Everyone noticed a man jumping on top of it. Megatron and StarScream pulled Optmus back that had time to rip the face of Breackdown.

"It was fun to pull the spark of them. ...As much fun as killing every one of those annoying Sparklinges ... "

Now were the Autobots that had to be controlled. Many there were his sons and brothers, as well as son of Megatron.

Arcee for the first time after so much hatred of StarScream, felt pity. She noticed that be that until then was the cruelest, kneeling on the floor hugging her own body as if to embrace his beloved. She had died by calling for him, and he may not be there to save or to give some comfort in their last moments.

Maybe it was all that pain that had become so cruel and indifferent to life as well. Not all are strong to give with pain and loss. Maybe he has lost not only his partner as a child in that massacre, as well as Megatron.

Nobody expected that Arcee gesture, but she knelt beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. Don't worry now. Just let this go. "

StarScream held firmly in the hand of Arcee.

"Thank You."

Megatron grabbed Breackdonw by the throat and motioned for Opmus.

"This trial has to happen now."

"It has to be a trial. Even if he is already convicted. "

Megatron looked at Jack and his mother.

"As we are on Earth. We have to be representative of Earth, as there were victims on the ground. I pick Jack and his mother. "

Opmus looked at two Decepticons which appeared out of thin air at the moment.

"Choose SoundWave. He was not involved and will be good for the case. "

Finally WheelJack was named to represent the Autobots, as it is not directly on the base.

All Breackdown crimes would be taken, he would be convicted, but before a bench.

Even then it doesn't apart that smile face torn by claws of StarScream.

**I apologize if I was kinda strong in this chapter. But the confessions of Breackdown would be serious for its execution.**

**But would be happy with the reviews.**

**Original**

Megatron agarrou Breackdonw pelo pescoço e fez sinal para Opmus.


	13. The end of Breackdown

Breackdown laughed with contempt of everything he heard. Remember the atrocities to him was a party. BulkHead asked to go with Miko. He wanted to save her from everything, from that show.

There was no reason to make her remember that nightmare, and he tried to do again with her.

Ratchet pointed out the Green Giant slowly walking with the girl in his hands. Had nothing to do with what he had seen a few hours ago attacking Breackdown.

It was another BulkHead.

Now he had come back to the BulkHead of the Miko. Jumbled, goofball, and surely would break something in the base or do something stupid just to make her laugh.

He loves Miko above all.

He looked by far the meeting that was the decision of execution of Breackdown. The judgment only would determine what kind of performance he suffered.

An image came into his mind.

On the day that he attacked the school. Rafael was suffering from flu and was on base. If he had injured Rafael. Or done any harm that child.

At first Ratchet couldn't stand kids, but over time he came to love those children, mainly the small Raphael. He even confessed that needed him when he was between life and death after being hit by black enerjon.

Ratchet would cope not miss that smile and shy friend who always gave a way with your small computer.

AT THE BASE.

Bulkhead was exhausted, and Miko as well. He took her to the bottom of the base, he knew there would be difficult for anyone to bother the appear out of nowhere.

He took her to his singing and lay down on the comfortable place putting it very close to him.

"We will stay here and forget everything out there."

Miko snuggled closer to him. She needed to feel that security that he passed to it.

"it is true what you said at that time?"

"What?"

"I'm your girl?"

With one finger, BulkHead raised with great care the Miko's face to him, looking into his small brown eyes.

"Always. And always will be ... My girl. "

Miko approached bagar and touched their lips on lips of Bulkhead.

BulkHead was stopped at that moment.

It was soft, had heat and he felt a scent coming from Miko. He felt an incredible desire to cry.

With one finger and carefully he made a fondness of her spine line. He made a point of being very affectionate with her at that time. He knew it was her first kiss, and more, he knew that he was her first love.

Miko felt the tears dripping Bulkhead and reaching your hands that caressed his jaw. Then she stayed one more time there.

When he quit he held it carefully because she felt that she got a little giddy with it all. He handled with care.

She snuggled in his hand, smiling.

"I you love Miko."

"I you love Bulk."

Miko closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bulk wasn't sleepy, then fell in contemplation. His great love was there, beside her sleeping.

IN THE MOUNTAINS.

WheelJack wielded his sword.

A painful death would be what everyone wanted, but no one wanted to be like him. Nobody wanted to downgrade the level of the Sparkling, killer rapist femme and humans.

The execution would be a quick and simple decapitation, then it would be dismantled, and nothing else to talk about the subject.

At that time StarScream turned his back on the scene.

"It was StarScream. I thought that was what I wanted to see? "

"In fact Arcee. Loney hated it. Hated any kind of execution. As much as I wish. In her memory, I will not watch this. "

He took a few steps later, when given alone, Arcee was at his side.

"I don't understand. You should hate me so did Cliffjumper. "

Arcee glared at him.

"I don't know what to feel. ... Not after what I've seen. What you actually feel when you remembered his Spackmatter. "

"Somehow felt vingada ..."

"No ...In fact I do not know. "

StarScream looked for Arcee. It was the first time he looked straight into her eyes without being as enemy.

"StarScream. Need to get rid of Breacdown head "Said Megatron in order.

StarScream stared at it with disgust. The head contained the tear by their claws and was torn by the sword of WheelJack.

"I'll go with you ..."

"I have to do it alone."

StarScream turned and took his head away.

He knew of a place that she'd be there forever and never be found, and even enter into activity, would only be suffering and pain. He took to the ice point of land and buried there.

When he returned each part of it had been taken to a place, played on a volcano or taken in space. It was scrapped as the happiness of everyone who he wounded.

"Tell the Miko that she is now free."

StarScream looked for Megatron. He didn't understand, but he no longer wanted to go with his former leader. Something was confusing him.

He was with his head down, and noticed a sadness in his eyes.

Arcee picked up in your hand.

"Come with us ..."

He looked confused.

"The truce has not been undone yet. And we noticed that you are needing to choose your new path. "

He looked for Megatron, knew that it would not back his choice.

But the forgiveness that Arcee offered him, and that delicate hand holding his brought a feeling so good, that he no longer felt the eras, it would be worth to throw everything up and risk to be happy. Even if it were to die with an Autobot or a renegade Deceptcon.

StarScream looked for Megatron.

"I know that the truce is not over even Megatron. But it was an honor to serve the Lord. "

He held the hand of Arcee and disappeared into the green light ...

**It's expected that liked that I prepared here between StarScream and Arcee. I thought it would be interesting with all this excitement, make a change as will ending the story.**


	14. Memory

**Please! I need to know if they are enjoying it. Long time no I get comments. Send one to me.**

**Sorry it is ending.**

StarScream doesn't care walks around, got lost in his memories. Breackdown opened a wound too deep into it. The loss of that femme was a very large in your life.

For the first time after thousands of years it dipped finally in his memoirs.

Those green eyes that came slowly behind him and embraced when he was sitting. StarScream would shut his eyes. Your eyebrows earned a soft position, he smiled and turned his head. The kiss started near the eye and down to the mouth.

"My gift of Primus." He called it.

Breackdow was right. He had won the most coveted love femme de Lacon. The general's daughter.

Everyone wanted, but the spark it chose the shy StarScream.

Yes, at the time he was shy. Quiet. Only its abiding duties and noted for his competence.

Maybe the delicate shape of her physical appearance has seduced, while others appeared to be raw and aggressive as SkayQuick and sue's twin brother, that she died of fear just to look.

Frightened ThunderCracker with his arrogance and SkayWarp only claimed out that was too narcissistic.

She felt funny with those high heels. Sometimes he sank into a soft and unbalanced ground the making laugh, and he often did on purpose.

But was that black day that he learned that a Kook attacked the place where were the Sparklings and there were two femmes.

He ran with his troops for rescue work, but when it came to the site, responsible for the massacre had already disappeared leaving trail of destruction. He went into despair by acknowledging his lovely femme among the wreckage. She was already almost lifeless.

The only thing that he can give her was the warmth of his spark in the last hug before the body cool and losing the colours.

"StarScream?" The voice of Arcee brings you back to reality.

He looks for blue eyes of Arcee.

"Time does not heal. But it makes it more bearable. "

"I know."

Arcee pulls into your hand again and the two look at each other again.

MEGATRON

How good it was to arrive after a presentation as Gladiator and feel your Sparkmater. She was sweet, polite and stayed by her side even when Megatronus became Megatron and his eyes became red.

She was so dedicated to him.

But that is how the Commander StarScream reported a crazy attacking the location of Sparklings where two femmes who your heart squeezed. His son and his femme were there.

He arrived a little after StarScream and saw him embracing his partner dead. So in desperation he began rummaging through the rubble looking for her family.

There it was. Hugging her son, she had taken a beating, had been hurt in every way. She crept by the way even find his son and hugged to protect with your body already injured. Both were dead.

Megatron embraced his family destroyed. He did not believe that there was such a spark capable of such an atrocity.

Both have colds and without color.

"Master." The characteristic sound of SoundWave brought him back.

Megatron felt badly because the responsible for everything was there. Under his nose and he didn't even notice.

"We are waiting for your orders."

He looked around. Knockout was discouraged. Know if the person as the tragedy hit him in the past. All were somewhat shaken. Until SoundWave was strange.

"Let's let the truce continue. ..."

"He turned and walked to the bottom of the ship."

WHEELJACK

The tragedy is not affected as much as others. But the left somewhat shaken. He sped up on the highway taking aboard that he saved from the clutches of Breackdown

She laughed when cornering.

He played a loud music.

Now he understood that real get felt BulkHead Miko all wound on the floor. What he felt after everything that happened.

Humana that he saved was special for him. Have lost one that he cannot save had left an open wound on your spark, that gora began to close ...

**Original**

Aqueles olhos verdes que chegava lentamente por trás e lhe abraçava quando ele estava sentado.


	15. when the love happens

**I've been working in this section separately for all this time. If there was a strong scene between Breackdown and Miko, I thought about making a special and delicate scene between BulkHead and Miko. Something very simple, gentle and not offensive.**

**I had to work, write, rewrite and try to make the most possible this time and also the most tender and sweet as possible. **

**I hope that I have succeeded.**

Spent five years of truce. Miko was with twenty years now. Returning to Japan was increasingly plan postponed. She always convinced the family to be more a time, finally landed a scholarship at a prestigious University. Causing pride in parents, who agreed to leave it for a while there. Out with the land bridge. She used to visit on vacation in Tokyo.

Megatron disappeared. At one time or another appeared collecting enerjon in a corner and then disappeared. No one understood his plans. StarScream has stayed quiet, not been involved much in the private affairs of the Autobots, but patrol reported.

The interesting thing is that after all that anger, hatred and nearly kill themselves, he and Arcee is understood very well. StarScream would by ironically his partner now?

Miko was sitting in an armchair reading a book from College, while BulkHead entered. She had gone to live on the basis of funds where BulkHead.

His body had already won as adult woman, and her hair loose now had replaced the purple hair highlights for a dark blue.

BulkHead looked that outline remembering the child who ran, jumped and if engaged in each mess than bonkers.

About it Miko closed the book she stretched and tossed her on the couch in an upside down position.

"Our! That lazy! "

"This will not give you dizzy?"

"Do Not. It's funny, you upside down. "

In it she slid to the floor. Bulkhead lay in his corner.

I need to rest a bit.

She approached him.

"I think I'll join you."

Bulkhead to hosted with your fingers near your face. That he felt something different that day.

There are times he has desired Miko in other ways.

He knew that this was possible, but how do without scaring, without bringing back all the pain, the memory and the trauma of the past.

He stayed five years studying, researching, preparing, he studied on the body of human females. He wanted to be a special one for her.

He doesn't want it suits him, he wanted to adapt it.

Miko had no idea that he had changed in structure and in everything for when that time arrived.

He knew we would arrive at any moment.

It was at this time that Miko's lips all over her lips that he felt that this was the moment. When he with one finger caressed her and she approached him anymore.

"Miko ... you ..."

"I'm ready Bulk ... If this is possible ... I ... "

She kissed him again.

He caressed her back with one finger.

Very carefully he sought somewhere in her blouse to feel her skin. He didn't know with your system would react when he finally felt her skin. When he touched his back he felt all vibrate. It was so good ...

Miko made a smooth movement and with the finger he helped her get rid of her blouse, then lay at his side and very carefully he kissed. He had to remember the size difference. But trying to caress in the right places.

When spent time he realized Miko naked beside him. She wasn't afraid, I wasn't scared.

With her small hands she caressed his jaw. It the kiss.

"My girl."

That she felt something coming up to her and touching. It looked like a Cape. But it was thin, soft and was coming together.

BulkHead stared at her. He wanted to make sure the expression that she would make at this time.

There was happiness in it.

It was like the whole night. Miko and BulkHead together becoming one.

She screamed, not mourned. He saw that she wanted more. The sound was different.

Looked like a song.

Finally Miko snuggled next to BulkHead. Before he falls in and she fall asleep he said to his ear.

"You always was, is and always will be ...My girl. I you love. "

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**


End file.
